


Love and War in Their Eyes

by dani_dabbles



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Airport Setting, Alec Lightwood Has Anxiety, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Good Sister Izzy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec AU, Not Beta Read, Outsider Perspective, POV Original Female Character, Scene from a future fic, kind of?, malec oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_dabbles/pseuds/dani_dabbles
Summary: An emotional Malec reunion from an outsiders POV.





	Love and War in Their Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had an idea for a fic for weeks. And this particular scene popped into my head earlier and I had to write it. At first it was going to be from Alec’s POV but I decided to try it from an outsiders POV instead. Just as an experiment. I just wrote this and posted. No real editing was done so excuse the mistakes I’m sure are there.
> 
> This may be part of a larger fic I write later which will be told from Alec’s view. I want to finish Sweet Home Alexander first though. And I need more research before writing it. I’ll leave a hint about it in the notes at the end. :)
> 
> Find me on Twitter (@Dani_Dabbles)!

Katie Jones was bored as hell. She’d finished reading the lackluster paperback she’d stashed in her bag for emergencies, she’d caught up on all of her emails and her Insta Story was now full of selfies marking every hour she’d been sitting here waiting. The pleather airport seat had lost its modicum of comfort 3 hours and 2 flight delays ago resulting in an extremely numb ass despite shifting weight from cheek to cheek.

At risk of losing her seat, Katie stands, arches her back and twists from side to side loosening her achy, stiff limbs. Caffeine. She needs caffeine. And not the frou-frou not fat, soy, caramel, extra whip latte crap but hardcore coffee. She shoulders her bag and ventures a little ways down the terminal to the small coffee shop and orders a Black-Eye. 

She’s standing off to the side waiting on her name to be called when she notices him. And Katie isn’t the only one. It’s obvious he’s already drawn the attention of every person in a 30 yard radius. How could he not? Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome has mile long legs in dark skinny jeans, a toned stomach that keeps peeking out from under his black shirt as he paces, and thick dark locks that are in disarray around his beautiful face. But it’s not just the effortless attractiveness of this stranger that’s drawing both subtle side eyes and blatant stares. The airport is crowded today but in contrast to those around him in various states of lethargy, the stranger paces near the windows, alternating between resting his hands on top of his head, combing his fingers through his hair and dropping his arms to his sides in a defeated gesture. There’s an anxious energy radiating off of him so strong that every person near him seems to be anxious in return and as a result, give him a wide berth.

Katie hears her name being called and retrieves her coffee from the barista. She manages to snag a seat facing the wall of windows which just so happens to also conveniently face the tense, tree of a man. She should feel guilty for zeroing in on him for her people watching entertainment but she’s been here six hours and desperately needs a distraction. And he is an intriguing, very attractive distraction.

She sips her drink, idly scrolls through Instagram and discreetly watches the man continue his repetitive circuit of pacing, hair tugging and sighing. Katie tries to be subtle in her surveillance but she must be sort of obviously because she catches a woman watching her watch him. Katie meets her eye and shrugs. The woman glances at the man and then back to Katie before shrugging as well. Both acknowledging their interest and confusion as to what they are witnessing.

About 20 minutes into her observation she discovers Handsome Tree Man (as she has fondly started referring to him in her head) was not alone. An equally stunning woman approaches him, runs her hands up his arms momentarily stilling his restlessness. For a moment Katie thinks this must be his girlfriend or wife, but closer inspection has her suspecting they must be family, possibly siblings. The woman is murmuring to him but Katie can’t make out what she says. When Handsome Tree Man resumes his pacing, the woman sighs and takes a seat on the floor, tilting her head back to rest on the windows and watches him out of her half closed eyes.

An hour later, Handsome Tree Man starts losing steam. His shoulders droop with an invisible weight, he’s taken to rubbing his face in an attempt to stay alert and taps his iWatch frequently to check the time. Finally, he gives in, falling to the floor next to the woman. He pulls his knees up, arms resting on top and head bowed in defeat. Those seated close to him seem to sigh in relief, finally free of the bubble of tension his stress created in their small section of the terminal. Goddess Sister (Katie is now almost sure that’s who she is to him) rubs her hand up and down his back. This time Katie catches wisps of her quiet words “...he’ll be here” “...they said he’s okay…” “no more assignments...” He only nods at her reassurances but doesn’t look up. 

It’s 30 minutes later, when Katie is attempting a sudoku puzzle on her phone that she sera Handsome Tree Man jerk his head up. He’s staring at his watch. Goddess Sister leans in to look as well. Katie sits up straight, perking up at this new development. After apparently reading a text, the sister throws her arm around her brothers back squeezing him and smiling. He returns her smile before jumping to his feet. Goddess Sister scrambles up as well. Both turn craning their necks looking at the planes rolling toward the terminals. Handsome Tree Man starts to shake his hands in nerves but his companion reaches over and grabs his large hand in her dainty ones offering comfort.

At this point Katie had assumed they were waiting to board a flight but now she suspects they are waiting for a flight to come in. And she is just now realizing they have no luggage either. This only increases her interest because it’s rare that the airlines allow guests passed security to the gates. Only special circumstances would grant this exception. Katie’s peoplewatching comrade catches her gaze again. Both give each other looks with brows raised. Things are about to get interesting.

Several tense minutes later a plane approaches the terminal and the siblings hold each other a bit tighter. Finally, passengers are beginning to trickle off the plane. Despite his height Handsome Tree Man cranes his neck searching, hand still clutching Goddess Sister. Katie finds herself standing as well scanning the crowd like she’d be able to help them in their search. An older couple with matching Keep Calm Carry On shirts pass through. There are a multitude of business men in rumpled suits rushing through the gate toward their next destination. Several families pulling along small children and a surplus of bags disembark as well. Still Handsome Tree Man keeps searching. 

The final passengers are coming through when the man of her observations drops his sisters hand and starts pushing forward barely managing not to trip over bags and feet in his way. Katie cranes her neck to find the person that is his intended target. And there at the back is another handsome man, his soft hair is swept back, his dark almond eyes are framed by a pair of glasses, and he’s dressed in a simple open sweater, t-shirt and jeans. He looks weary and not just travel weary, but like he’s holding the weight of the universe on his back. His face is downcast as he meekly waits for the crowd to let him through. And Katie just knows this is the man the pair have been waiting for.

“MAGNUS!”

Kate jolts. It’s the first time she’s heard Handsome Tree Man speak and the desperation in his tone pierces her heart.

“MAGNUS!” he calls out again voice breaking as he continues to make his way toward the gate. 

Katie is tempted to start yelling out to this Magnus as well not sure she can listen to Handsome Tree Man continue to call out in distress. His emotions are permeating the air again and Katie feels her heart pick up in shared desperation. But before she or Handsome Tree Man can yell again, the man, Magnus, finally looks up. His eyes are alert looking over the heads around him. Katie sees the exact moment they land on Handsome Tree Man. His eyes grow wide and he drops his bag,“Alec?!” Then he’s stumbling forward.

They crash into each other with so much force Katie doesn’t see how they don’t knock the breathe from their lungs. Handsome Tr- Alec, is clutching the back of Magnus’ neck pulling him in so there is no space between them. Magnus in turn has a death grip on Alec’s black shirt wrenching it up to half expose his back desperately clinging to him. They bury their faces into each other’s shoulders and rock back and forth a bit. Katie can hear them talking to each other. But the words are distorted by fabric and tears. 

Alec pulls back and brings his hands to either side of Magnus face, for a moment he does nothing but slowly stroke the man’s cheeks and wipes the tears away. Magnus stands with his face turned up toward Alec, eyes closed. Alec lowers his face and gently presses kisses to his forehead, his eyes, murmuring to the man in soft tones. Finally he brushes his lips across Magnus’, almost asking permission to continue. This seems to wake Magnus up. He opens his eyes and stares at Alec for a moment bringing his hands up to the taller man’s neck. Katie watches through her own tears as Magnus runs his thumb across a tattoo he finds there. Then Magnus is laughing. A tearful joyous sound that reverberates in the open space around them. Alec laughs as well and Katie sees all the anxiety she’s witnessed the last few hours just slip away off his shoulders.

Magnus pulls Alec down into a searing kiss. Alec returns it with vigor. For a moment they are the only two beings in the overcrowded, chaotic airport. Alec’s hands fall down to wrap around Magnus’ waist, he hoists the other man up, pulling his feet off the ground and spinning them around. Magnus breaks their kiss to throw his head back in another carefree laugh. It’s at this point that Katie notices Goddess Sister’s approach. Tears are flowing freely as she clutches her hands to her face watching them an excited eager energy around her. After a moment or two she can’t hold herself back any longer and she launches forward to hug them both. The trio are laughing and crying and talking oblivious to their surroundings. 

To give them a few moments of privacy, Katie finds herself seeking out the older woman who had been watching them as well. When she finds her, their eyes meet, both wiping tears away and smiling at each other. Katie turns back to the three beautiful people. Alec has Magnus’ bag in one hand and Magnus’ hand in the other. They are grinning at each other and Katie tries to put labels on all the emotions she sees flickering between them. Joy, awe, hope, desire take precedent but they are also at war with sadness, fear and pain that are fighting to be acknowledged.

As they walk away, Katie notices a slight limp in Alec’s step she hadn’t noticed before and she can’t help but wonder what their story is. What she witnessed was not your typical airport reunion. She suspects they’ve endured something great, possibly something terrible. Because despite all the other emotions surrounding them, more than anything else, they radiated an intense feeling of love. The type of love that is forged from being challenged, strained, and tested. And in the end that’s the type of love that endures and continues to grow. Katie smiles to herself and send a quick prayer to the universe to watch over the two men now out of her sight.

Her phone dings with an alert that her flight, NYC to Chicago, is boarding. Grabbing her bag, she double checks that her camera is secure inside before slinging it on her shoulder and heading to the gate. Northwestern University has one of the top journalism programs in the country and Katie is eager to earn her degree, to make a name for herself and to share with the world the stories they need to hear.

And one day, who knows, maybe she’ll stumble across the story of Alec and Magnus of New York City. The couple with love and war in their eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hints for this future fic: Photojournalist Alec and War Correspondent Magnus.


End file.
